


So many words but none of them mean anything anymore

by orphan_account



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Anniversaries, M/M, somewhat confusing time sequesnce, you'll figure it out - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He kept having that dream. That memory. Of his first job alone when he ran into that girl.... She was so sweet to him. </p><p>"I hope you find someone you can't live without. And i hope you never have to try to live without them." </p><p>It was a bit late for that now, wasn't it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So many words but none of them mean anything anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Do not be fooled by the tiny moment of NaLu, this is a gratsu work if you couldn't get that by the tags.

"I hope you find someone you can't live without." She whispered into his ear. He clutched her tighter, his little fists clenching her purple cardigan. He never wanted to let go, but if he didn't go back to the guild he would regret it forever. He knew which one he would miss more, and that's why he let go.

"And," she grabbed his arm before he could go. Tears were steaming down her face and her last words came out in a sob. "And i h- hope you never have to try to live without them."

His smile was a sad one as the pink haired boy turned around to walk away. He picked up the pace, wanting to get away from that place. He sprinted when he left the town and tore through the forest he knew so well. Soon he was panting, his breaths coning in sharp ragged breaths. He sat at the base of a large tree, and only then did he let the tears fall.

-

Natsu woke, his limbs flailing every which way for a moment before he got control again. He looked around the dark room while his heart rate slowed. He drank in the familiar surroundings and listened to the soft sighs of happy in a small cushion on the windowsill. He grabbed at the soft scarf around his neck and inhaled deeply. He was lost in the smell of ash and pine trees and remembered the one he called home. The one he had lost.

He shook his head; not wanting to think about the pain. Instead of focusing on memories that would lead to misery, he concentrated on the dream. The first time he had it he thought it was a memory, but he didn't recognize her from anywhere.

He shivered, feeling an odd draft come from somewhere. He pulled his blanket around him, but decided to go to Lucy's place instead. He shook Happy to wake him up, then started out the door with the small exceed in tow.

He crawled through Lucy's window and curled up next to her to sleep. He quickly got out of the bed and stretched. It was too hot sleeping with her. It was even more now.

"I hope you never have to live without them."

It was too late for that now.

-

"Hey Ash hole," The familiarly gruff voice woke him. "Wake up. I have something to show you."

"What is it, Gray?" He grumbled, burying his head deeper into his pillow.

The pillow was took from under him and smacked across his back. "Are you serious? You don't remember today?"

The infinitesimal amount of hurt in his voice had Natsu out of the bed and stretching his arms as his eyes were wide. "I didn't remember it was Tuesday!"

Gray rolled his eyes and smiled. "Whatever. Now get some cloths on. The others won't appreciate the view as much as I do."

Natsu's cheeks darkened ever so slightly and he glared at Gray, who was wearing an uncharacteristically fancy outfit. He smiled as he looking his husband up and down.

Gray rolled his eyes. "Get dressed already you can admire the view later." Natsu stuck out his tongue. Gray caught it between his fingers and grinned. "Get. Dressed."

He let go and Natsu pouted. He pulled on his freshly washed vest and pants. He smoothed them out and grinned up at Gray. "Can we go now?"

Gray nodded and took Natsu's hand as they walked out. They walked down the streets, dodging the main roads so they could avoid the reporters that were surely out and about. Of course they would be looking for them. Everyone in Fiore knew about Gray and Natsu, the Fire Dragon and the Ice Mage. The epitome of 'opposites attract.'

They ducked into the back of the guild. The Master was there, and gave them both a congratulatory pat on the shoulder. He was even a bit teary. "It's been a while. A whole year you two have been....... I'm so proud."

They just nodded. Gray was smiling softly, and Natsu beamed. He hugged the Master tightly. "Thanks old man!" 

He set him down and him and Gray walked into the guild.

"Surprise!" Their friends all jumped up and showered them with fireworks and glitter. The two laughed and mingled with them.

 

Hours later, they found themselves finally alone. Natsu lay with his head on Gray's bare stomach, listening to the steady thump of his heart. "Gray?" He whispered.

"Yeah?" He whispered back.

"You smell funny." He crinkled his nose.

"Yeah, I think that's because we just-"

"No. It's not that." He rolled his eye. He tilted his head up and sniffed Gray's jaw. "It's something different. You smell..... musky. It's gross."

Gray grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. "Yeah, I still think you're smelling the-"

"I'm not smelling that!" Natsu shouted. "It's something else I know it." He pouted and closed his eyes. "You should get Wendy to check it out. It doesn't smell good."

Gray pursed his lips. "Fine. I will. I don't think it is anything though."

"Ok." Natsu sighed. "Let's just sleep now." He held Gray tighter.

Gray smiled and kissed Natsu's head before they drifted off to sleep.

 

Wendy's eyes widened as she took her hands down from Gray's head. Her face went white and her hands shook. "Gray.... I am so so sorry."

Gray's eyebrows crinkled. "What is it?"

Wendy started sobbing and covered her face. She shook her head violently as if that would somehow make it all go away.

"Wendy," Natsu said gently. "What is it?"

"Gray..." She sobbed and looked away. "I can't help it!" She sobbed louder. "Gray has a..... He has a tumor."

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so i might make this longer depending on the feedback i get? If you want me to add more chapters to this then i'm gonna make it longer but if not it's gonna stay the way it is.


End file.
